memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Inhabited planets
Alpha and Beta Quadrant United Federation of Planets Homeworlds *Andoria *Aurelia *Benzar *Betazed *Bolarus IX *Coridan *Delta IV *Deneb IV *Draylax *Earth (Sol III) *Halii *Hekaras II *Miri's homeworld *Neural *Peliar Zel *Ramatis III *Rigel (several planets) *Tellar *Teneebia *Trill *Vulcan Colonies :See also: Federation colonies * Ajilon Prime * Aldebaron III (Aldebaron colony) * Alpha III * Alpha V (Earth Colony 5) * Alpha Centauri system (Centauri VII, Proxima colony) * Alpha Eridani II * Archanis IV * Archer IV * Arvada III * Barisa Prime * Benecia (Benecia colony) * Berengaria VII * Bersallis III, abandoned in 2369 * Beta VI (Beta VI colony) * Beta Agni II * Boradis III * Caldos II (Caldos colony) * Campor III (Campor colony) * Cerberus * Cestus III (colony destroyed in 2267, rebuilt by 2371) * Coltar IV * Corinth IV (location of a starship base) * Cygnia Minor * Delta Rana IV (Delta Rana IV colony destroyed in 2366) * Delta Vega * Deneva (Deneva colony) * Dorvan V (ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Dramia II * Dreon VII * Dulisian IV * Earth Colony II * Elba II * Gagarin IV * Galen IV (Galen IV colony) * Gamma Hydra IV * Gamma Tauri IV * Gault * Golana * Gosis' species homeworld * Hakton VII * Iadara colony * Ivor Prime (colony destroyed) * Janus VI (Janus VI colony) * Jouret IV (New Providence colony, destroyed) * Juhraya (ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Kelvan Colony * Kessik IV * Luna (Lunar colonies) * Mantilles * Manzar colony * Mars (Martian colonies) * Melona colony * Midos V * Moab IV (Genome colony) * MS I colony * Nehru colony * New Berlin colony * New France colony * New Paris colonies * Norpin V (Norpin colony) * Omicron Ceti III (Omicron colony abandoned) * Omicron Theta (Omicron Theta colony, destroyed) * Ophiucus III * Penthara IV * Planet Q * Quadra Sigma III * Rigel XII * Setlik III (colony possibly destroyed) * Sherman's Planet * Solarion IV colony (destroyed in 2368) * Strnad colony (relocated) * Talos III * Tantalus V (Tantalus colony, penal colony) * Taranko colony * Tarsus IV (Tarsus IV colony) * Tau Cygna V (Tau Cygna V colony) * Tendara colony * Terra Nova (colony destroyed) * Tessic's species mining colony * Trellium Mining colony * Triacus colony * Turkana IV (Turkana IV colony, failed) * Vega colony * Volan II * Vulcanis Lunar Colony * Weytahn/Paan Mokar Other * 'aucdet IX * Aldebaran III * Altair IV * Andor * Ariannus * Beta Aquilae II * Beta Ursae Minor II * Brentalia * Calder II * Caldik Prime * Caleb IV * Corinth IV * Dalvos Prime * Decos Prime * Deriben V * Draken IV * Inferna Prime Breen Confederacy *Breen *Dozaria *Portas V Cardassian Union :See also: Cardassian planets *Adarak Prime *Amleth Prime *Atbar Prime *Avenal VII *Bryma *Cardassia Prime (Cardassia II), the homeworld of the Cardassians *Cardassia III *Cardassia IV *Cardassia V *Felton Prime *Juhraya *Kelvas Prime *Kelvas V *Kora II *Korma *Lazon II *Loval *Omekla III *Pentath III *Pullock V *Quatal Prime *Quinor VII *Regulak IV *Rondac III *Sarpedion V *Septimus III *Sheva II *Simperia *Soukara *Torros III *Trelka V *Unefra III *Vanden Prime *Velos VII *Veloz Prime (colony destroyed) Ferengi Alliance *Clarus (uncertain) *Ferenginar, the homeworld of the Ferengi *Hupyrian homeworld (uncertain) *Irtok (uncertain) *Lappa IV *Volchok Prime Klingon Empire :See also: Klingon planets * Archanis IV (ceded to the Federation in the 23rd century) * Boreth * Forcas III * H'atoria * Khitomer * Korvat colony * Krios * Maranga IV * Morska * Narendra III (colony destroyed in 2344, possibly rebuilt) * N'Vak colony (colony destroyed in 2154, possibly rebuilt) * Praxis (destroyed in 2293) * Qo'noS, the homeworld of the Klingons * Qu'Vat colony * Raatooras * Rura Penthe * Ty'Gokor Romulan Star Empire :See also: Romulan planets * Carraya IV * Chaltok IV * "Eden" * Remus * Romulus Xindi *Azati Prime *Xindi-Arboreal colony *Xindus (destroyed) Non-Aligned or Undetermined # *892-IV, the homeworld of the Romans A *Acamar III, the homeworld of the Acamarians *Achrady VII *Adigeon Prime *Agaron, the homeworld of the Agaron natives *Akaali homeworld, the homeworld of the Akaali *Aldea, the homeworld of the Aldeans *Alderaan *Alpha Carinae I *Alpha Carinae II, the homeworld of the Alpha Carinae II natives *Alpha Cygnus II *Alpha Cygnus IX *Alpha Delphi IX *Alpha Drapanas *Alpha Echevarria IV *Alpha Fernandes III *Alpha Laputa IV, the homeworld of the Alpha Laputa IV natives *Alpha Roller II *Alpha Rossi *Alpha Zayra II *Altair VI *Altec, the homeworld of the Altec inhabitants; affiliated with the Coalition of Madena *Amerind, the home of a Human colony established there by the Preservers *Andoria Prime *Andros III *Angel I, the homeworld of the Angel I natives *Angosia III, the homeworld of the Angosians *Antede III, the homeworld of the Antedeans *Antica, the homeworld of the Anticans *Antos IV, the homeworld of the Antos natives *Argelius II, the homeworld of the Argelians *Argo (planet), the homeworld of the Aquans *Arkaria, the homeworld of the Arkarians *Armus IX *Arret, formerly inhabited by an advanced species, now extinct *Arret (negative), a planet in the negative universe *Atalia VII *Atifs IV, the homeworld of the Atifs IV natives *Atrea IV, the homeworld of the Atreans *Axanar, the homeworld of the Axanars B *B'Saari II, the homeworld of the B'Saari *Ba'ku, a colony of the Ba'ku *Bajor, the homeworld of the Bajorans *Bajor VIII, colonized by the Bajorans *Balancar *Balder's Planet *Balosnee VI *Barkon IV, the homeworld of the Barkonians *Barson II *Barzan II, the homeworld of the Barzans *Beltane IX *Benev Selec (Drema IV), the homeworld of the Dremans *Beta III, the homeworld of the Beta III natives *Beta Antares IV, the homeworld of the Beta Antares IV natives *Beta Canopus *Beta Magdaleno II *Beta Tottoro IV *Beta Wiltz III *Beta'Elan Minor *Beth Delta I *Bilana III *Bokara VI *Boreal III *Bre'el IV, the homeworld of the Bre'el IV inhabitants *Brekka (Delos IV), the homeworld of the Brekkians *Bringloid V *Burala Prime *Bynaus, the homeworld of the Bynars C *Caere *Caldonia, the homeworld of the Caldonians *Calondia IV *Camor V, the homeworld of the Camorites *Camus II, the homeworld of the extinct Camus II natives *Canopus Planet *Capella IV, the homeworld of the Capellans *Casperia Prime *Catulla, the homeworld of the Catullans *Celes II, the homeworld of the Celes II natives *Cerberus II, the homeworld of the Cerberus II natives *Ceti Alpha V (abandoned; settled by Humans in an alternate timeline) *Chalna, the homeworld of the Chalnoth *Chandra V, the homeworld of the Chandrans *Chaya VII *Cheron, the homeworld of the extinct Cheron natives *Chronister II *Coopersworld *Cor Caroli V *Corgal II *Corvan II *Cygnet XIV, the homeworld of the Cygnet XIV inhabitants D *Dakala, the homeworld of the Wraiths *Daled IV, the homeworld for the Daled IV natives *Danula II *Daran V, the homeworld of the Daran V natives *Davlos III *Dayos IV *Dekendi III, the homewold of the Dekendi *Delb II *Delinia II *Delios VII, the homeworld of the Delios VII natives *Delos IV *Delta Charnock IX *Delta Theta III, the homeworld of the Delta Theta III aborigines *Deneb II *Deneb V, the homeworld of the Denebians *Denobula *Dessica II *Devidia II, the homeworld of the Devidians *Devos II, the location of a Son'a outpost *Dramia E *Edos *Ekos *El-Adrel IV *Elas *Elaysia *Eminiar VII *Ennan VI *Epsilon Ashanti III *Epsilon Canaris III *Excalbia *Fabrina *Farius Prime, the homeworld of the Farians *Fendaus V *Finnea Prime, a colony or homeworld of the Finneans *Galador II *Gallos II *Galvin V *Gamelan V *Gamma Canaris N *Gamma Trianguli VI *Gamma Vertis IV *Gaspar VII *Garadius IV *Gedi Prime *Gemaris V *Ghorusda *Gideon *Gothos *Halkan homeworld *Hansen's Planet *Haven *Illyria *Iyar *J'naii (planet) *Kaferia *Kesprytt III *Kolarus III *Kzin *Levinius V *Ligon II *Ligobis X *Lissepia *Lysia *Matalas *Mintaka III *Mordan IV *Mudd *Nausicaa *Neubilia Prime *New Sydney *Nimbus III *Norellus *Oran'taku *Organia *Orion (planet) *Paxan *Phylos *Rakella Prime, the homeworld of the Vok'sha *Rigel II *Rigel VII *Risa *Ronara Prime *Rochani III *Rubicun III *Rutia IV *Selay *Sigma Draconis VI T *Talos IV *Tandar Prime, the homeworld of the Tandarans *Tarquin's homeworld *Tarquin's planet *Tau Alpha C *Teerza Prime *Telfas Prime *Tessik Prime *Thalos VI *Thalos VII *Thasus *Theta Cygni XII *T'Lani Prime *Torna IV *Trillius Prime *Tyree *Tyrellia *Tzenketh *Vagra II *Valakis *Vendikar *Ventax II *Wrigley's Pleasure Planet *Xanthan homeworld *Zalkon Gamma Quadrant Dominion *Dosi homeworld *Founders' homeworld *Karemma homeworld *Kurill Prime, the homeworld of the Vorta *Vandros IV *Yadera Prime, the homeworld of the Yaderans Non-Aligned *Argratha *Brax, the homeworld of the Braxites *Errikang VII *Gaia IV *Meridian *Parada II *Parada IV *Rakhar Delta Quadrant Borg Collective *El-Aurian homeworld Kazon Collective *Gema IV *Ocampa *Sobras *Tarok *Trabe homeworld Vidiian Sodality *Avery III *Fina Prime Haakonian Order *Rinax (destroyed) *Talax Krenim Imperium *Kyana Prime, a colony of the Krenim Malon * Malon Prime, a homeworld of the Malon Non-Aligned *Akritiri, the homeworld of the Akritirians *Alsaurian homeworld, the homeworld of the Alsaurians *Banea, the homeworld of the Baneans *Benthos, the homeworld of the Benthans *Brunali homeworld, the homeworld of the Brunali *Cravic homeworld, the homeworld of the extinct Cravic *Dedestris *Dinaal *Drayan II *Eblar Prime *Enara Prime, the homeworld of the Enarans *Hanon IV *Ilari (planet) *Ilidaria *Inavar Prime *Kelis' homeworld *Norcadia Prime, the homeworld of the Norcadians *Salina Prime *Selnia Prime *Sikaris *Telsius Prime, the homeworld of the Telsians Uncertain Non-Aligned * Bozel Prime, the homeworld of the Bozelians * Ninipia Prime * Sakura Prime fr:Planètes habitées nl:Bewoonde hemellichamen Planets, Inhabited Planets, Inhabited